


Former Demon

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: Possession really, really sucks. Especially if you're one of Nightmare's former creations that just happened to miraculously escape his grip. And it's even worse when Nightmare has a secret weapon up against you- his darkness swords, which he loves throwing at whoever escapes him in an attempt to possess them and cause chaos. If you've got a reputation, being possessed by this eldritch abomination can completely ruin your life. And if you've got a reputation as Dreamland's best protector? You could be cast out forever, with no one to call family but your crew.





	Former Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but never figured out just what to do with it until now. Do excuse the formatting; I'm still trying to figure out how this works. Enjoy!

          Meta Knight was gone. Dedede's little knight had disappeared, seemingly overnight. His room was empty and the Halberd had vanished from its hangar. Everywhere the king searched, there was absolutely no sign of his blue puffball. He couldn't be gone forever, but that was exactly what Dedede was scared of. He'd never be able to tease his little knight anymore or snuggle against his side or share popcorn with him anymore. The king of Dreamland sat down in the castle corridor and began to cry, prompting a passing Kirby to check on him. “What's wrong, Dede-poy? Why cry, Dede-poy?” the small child asked. “Dede-poy! What happen? Something bad?”            
          “Meta's gone! I can't find 'em anywhere, and the Halberd's gone too!” Dedede shouted. “Meta's disappeared and I dunno where he is!” The pink puff perked up and started running about, joining the king in his frantic search for their beloved friend. After Kirby disappeared, the king sullenly trudged towards the knight's room, ignoring his Waddle Dees and clinging onto that tiny sliver of hope that Meta Knight had returned. There was always room for hope in his opinion, especially when it came to his favorite pet knight. After all, Meta Knight had told him more than once to remain optimistic in the midst of a problem, though, the knight admitted it didn't work for every problem. Dedede knew this was one of those times where he just had to be optimistic. It seemed a bit ironic that he was following the advice of someone who was missing, but that hope for the knight's safe return remained. The hope soon vanished, however, as an empty room greeted him- just like before.

          Meanwhile, the said knight was lying on his bed in agony. Yes, he knew Nightmare loved trying to possess his former demon, but never had his power been so strong! Sailor Dee watched over him, worried for his lord. He knew what was going on; this happened at most once a year and every single year, Dee was always stuck with watching Meta Knight. It tore him up to see the knight in such pain, but he always forced it down. Feeling bad for his lord wouldn't do anything, but making him comfortable surely would. Sailor found Galaxia on the table, fervently hoped it would not zap him, and picked it up. There was a small shock from the sword's surprise at being picked up by anyone other than her champion, but nothing more once it realized who he was. A bird lit outside the window and Dee shook Meta Knight, pointing to it and whispering about how pretty it was. The knight nodded and buried his face back into the pillows. The Halberd had landed in a huge clearing in Whispy Woods to make sure the puff's pained screams didn't bother anyone. Hopefully they didn't start soon, as that was Dee's least favorite part of the possession. Not that he liked anything about it in the first place. _Now there, my little demon. Are you ready for our playdate?_ Nightmare spat the last word out with scorn. The eldritch wizard thrust blades of possession at the blue puff, causing him to flinch and yelp in pain as the first of them dug into his flesh. The puffball steeled himself and fired back; the only way to defeat Nightmare was in a test of pure wit. Swords materialized out of thin air and slashed at the opposing force. The knight could hear Sailor Dee cheering him on, but his voice was distant and soft. Then Nightmare retreated, leaving the blue puff drained of energy. So when the abomination returned, Meta Knight had no way to fight back.

          Sailor Dee handed Meta Knight his sword, which he gripped as hard as he could with the last of his free will. Nightmare took over and pondered how to cause chaos with his little demon. Galaxia, sensing the unnatural darkness in her champion, zapped Nightmare as hard as she could. This… this abomination had to be driven out of her knight as quickly as possible, for if anything were to happen to him, she'd be utterly defeated. Nightmare let go of his hold on the puff and focused his energy on attacking Galaxia. The combined attacks of Galaxia's electricity and Nightmare's darkness made the knight scream in pain, grabbing and squeezing Sailor Dee's paw hard with his other hand. Meta Knight's breathing quickened as Galaxia's attack increased in merciless intensity, light and darkness battling it out inside his body. The puff was no longer firing back at Nightmare; instead, he was using all of his energy to voice the pain he felt both from Galaxia’s shocking and his former creator’s dark attacks. Even Sailor Dee, having experienced so many attempts of his lord’s possession, wasn’t able to stop a shiver of horror from running through his body. Nightmare took the last stab, then retreated, but Galaxia hadn't noticed as she continued to zap the knight further. When she finally realized Nightmare was gone, Meta Knight had gone unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

          He was gone, no doubt about it. Dedede sighed and wiped a stray tear from his eye, struggling to keep more from falling. Even Kirby had lost his usual bounce; he was on the floor of the throne room, crying loudly. Normally, the king would reprimand the pink puff for that, but today, he simply didn't have the will to do so. He was feeling just as down as Kirby, if not worse. Longing to see that familiar metal mask again tugged and ripped his heart into pieces. He even missed the knight's rich, often mocking voice and his squeals of derision whenever the king hugged him. “My poor little Mety Knight,” Dedede thought, sighing. “I'd give all my riches just to have the guy back. And to think I always thought he was such a smart alec. Meta, I hope ya never forget us… no matter where ya are.” The king couldn't stop a tear from falling, but he immediately blinked it away when the door opened.  
          “The Halberd has been found, Great King! Some Dees found it in a clearing near Whispy Woods. Said that some screams drew them over,” the Dee guard reported. “We saw how you were looking for Meta Knight earlier and we sent half of the Dee force out to search.”  
          “Ya… ya did all that for me? Kirby! Get up! We going to Whispy Woods and knocking on the Halberd!” Kirby perked up again, this time happily, and skipped after Dedede.

          Meta Knight found himself staring at the ceiling of the Halberd. After some experimentation, he found that he was paralyzed, most likely from Galaxia's electricity. The sword heard him and her familiar fire wrapped around him. _So sorry to injure you to this extent, dear heart. I never meant to do it._ The knight sighed, and noted that his throat was terribly sore.  
_I'm fine, Galaxia. It's a bit of a burden that I can't move, but I'll be fine. Just like always. But what caused you to shock me so hard?_  
_It was Nightmare, dear heart. His power was so strong in you that I couldn't ignore it. When he left, I thought he was still there, I was in such a rage. But I only ended up hurting you more, my dear heart. Do forgive me._  
_I already have, Galaxia. I know you meant the best. You hate Nightmare as much as I do, and that isn't necessarily bad. Now if only you weren't so harsh on me about it…_ The sword's fire flared up inside him, as if ashamed, then dwindled. The blue puff saw that she was still glowing a bit brighter than usual, but thought nothing of it as Sailor Dee walked in.  
         “Hello, sir! Can't move again, can you? Not surprised there. Galaxia shocked you pretty hard,” the Dee chirped. At the mention of her name, Galaxia's fire flared again, clearly embarrassed about what she'd done to her champion. “Anyways, I brought you some juice. Axe made it. He said it would give you energy, but I don't even know what fruit it's made from.” Sailor dipped a paw inside and stuck it in his… wherever his mouth was. He thought about it, then declared that it tasted like apples. The Dee helped Meta Knight lean against the headboard of the bed and tilted the glass of juice into the puff's mouth. It did taste like apples, which the knight adored, and he found it refreshing. He struggled to form a sentence in his mind, and after the words had floated to the right place, he tried it out.  
          “Dee… did you see anything about my possession? It’s the first time… he’s ever been that strong,” the puff rasped.  
          “Ssshh… quiet, sir. You screamed so much I’m surprised you didn’t completely lose your voice. You’ll be okay if you just let me take care of you,” Sailor replied soothingly, stroking the knight’s arm. “But if it helps to make you feel any better, there was a flickering image of Nightmare above you for a sec…” Meta Knight sighed again, then with the help of the Dee, sank back into his bed. He just wanted to sleep since the whole possession thing took a lot out of him, but his eyes snapped open when the door to his room abruptly opened.

 

         “Hey there, Mety Knighty! Heard you were feeling a bit out of your element,” Dedede chuckled, bouncing on the bed. When the knight made no move to push the king away, the penguin prodded him in his cheek, earning him an unamused expression from the blue puff. “What’s wrong, Mety? Can’t move?”  
          “Don’t be too rough with him. Nightmare likes to try and possess him a lot, and he tried right before you came in. He’s still a bit banged up from it,” Sailor Dee informed them, ignoring his lord’s fiery glare. “And sir, don’t talk. You already know how you put your voice out of commission, and you don’t want to make it worse.” Meta Knight rolled his eyes, though he did so with a slight grin on his face, and sank back into the blankets.  
          “So. What’s up with the whole possession thing? I mean, we both know that Nova-damned figure made ya, but ya never mentioned anything about this.” The knight sighed for a third time and his smile faded into a more uncomfortable expression.  
“It hurts… that’s really all I can tell you. It hurts so badly that normally, I move away from civilized areas so as not to bother anyone with my screams of pain,” the blue puff murmured. “This time was so much worse. He was so strong…”  
          “Poyo no speak. Saiwor Dee alweady said Meta can’t speak. No speak,” Kirby reprimanded in as much of a stern tone as he could muster. “Meta want watah?” The blue puff opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and nodded instead. Kirby grinned widely at his mentor following his advice, then poured out a glass of water, albeit quite messily. Dedede snatched the glass from the pink puffball’s paw, and slowly let the liquid fall into his bedridden friend’s mouth, making sure to splash a little of it on his tiny, outstretched pink tongue. The king stopped when Meta Knight winced from swallowing the water and stroked the top of his head.  
          “Even hurts to swallow, huh? Must’ve screamed like the Halberd was on fire,” Dedede smirked. Then he took on a more melancholy tone. “I shouldn’t be makin’ jokes outta this. You’re injured every time this happens. Look, you stay here and I’ll get somethin’ for ya. Kirby, ya stay here and keep Meta some company, yeah?” The pink puff nodded enthusiastically, then snuggled up to the knight, glad that he wouldn’t be pushed away like usual. The king left the room and when the blue puff looked down, Kirby had already fallen asleep, prompting him to sleep as well. He still felt exhausted, so… Meta Knight nodded off on top of Kirby, taking comfort from his friend’s steady breathing.


End file.
